


COLD COFFEE

by kimbapeu_kidding



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbapeu_kidding/pseuds/kimbapeu_kidding
Summary: He rolled his eyes, "Friends don't miss each other."(it's hard when you're 'just friends', and wonpil only makes it hurt more)





	COLD COFFEE

"Shit!", you screamed, jumping up immediately. The lemon tea that had fallen on your thigh tumbled down your leg, falling to the ground.

The plastic cup dropped dead on the grey pavement, with the softest thud, and it began bleeding a puddle of whatever was left of the hot liquid.

The burn began to whimper for attention. You felt it, through the thick denim that covered your thigh. Still not looking at it, you swore again.

_**clatter** _

The steel chair that you had been sitting on, cold and glinting under the street lights, fell to the ground noisily when you kicked at it. It was behind you now, but the burn was not.

It seared your skin, screaming at you to look at it. And so you did, biting down on your teeth.

A wet patch on your jeans was all that remained. To remind you of how the cup had escaped the hold of your numb fingers, just as you were cursing the night for being _'too cold'_.

Breathing out an angry sigh that turned into a cloud of white smoke when it left your mouth, you pulled up the chair and sat back down on it.

And then, as if he had heard you thinking and felt you hurting, he was there. A few metres away, but still in your sight. A little late, but right on time.

 

You found yourself thinking, when he neared you, that _even if the Universe hated you enough to pour lemon tea all over your damn thighs, there was still a part of it that didn't despise you as much, that even loved you-_

"I hate you~!", Wonpil whined, his hands flying out to grip the chair across you.

_Or, maybe not._

You listened to the chair grumble as he pulled it back, before settling down. 

On their own, your eyes travelled to the sight in front of you- from the top, strands of gold red hair lit up his head. To his grumpy face, dark pupils that seemed to touch each other, cross eyes, long shiny lips shortened into a pout- you looked away, smiling to yourself. He really was annoyed, _and all of a sudden, the other side of the dirty table looked like a beautiful place to be in._

"You can't call me in the middle of the night and ask me to come to _our_ store!"

_Because he was there._

"I missed you, Wonpil!", you protested, crossing your arms. Your forehead ached from the way you tied your brows together. _Not that anger was eating up your existence these days-_

He rolled his eyes, "Friends don't miss each other."

 _Envy was drinking up your life energy too, and these days, you spent a lot more time in the friend zone than you did at home_. 

You wanted to bite back- _'So when your perfect little crush comes and clings to you tomorrow like she hasn't seen you for ages, that's fine?'_ You bit down on your tongue instead. It seemed like,  some privileges, you just couldn't have if you were merely a friend.

You shook your head slightly. That woman was always on your mind anyways, you didn't want to bring her up and risk listening to Wonpil list off everything that made her the perfect soulmate for him.

 

You looked up. He was staring at the store, chewing on his lips.

It was where you worked every night. You needed the pay, and you had nowhere else to get away after college got over in the evening. Apparently, society considered a person independent only if they earned their own money. So after you had finished school, you couldn't wait anymore. You needed a job, craved that status. And your parents were supportive, understanding that you needed a source of empowerment, some way to control your own life.

And that's how you landed a stable job in the store, rented out a tiny apartment, and met Wonpil.

He turned to you in a flash, and tilted his head.

You snorted. "What?"

Bringing a finger to his chin, he scratched it, eyes squinting in suspicion, " _You_ tell me. _You_ looked like you had a question."

_**~Do I not turn you on?~** _

You didn't need to electrocute your brain to get a question out of it. Because if it was him, you'd never run out of things to ask. Not that he came up with the deepest of answers, though.

"What do you think of cashiers?"

 

_**~Do you not like me back?~** _

"Um, No- I don't know." He stopped to collect his thoughts.

_**~Why?~** _

"Seem pretty boring.." He trailed off, wrinkling his nose.

_**~I know, I'm sorry~** _

"I don't care, really." He continued with a light shrug.

_**~But do you ever think about me, every now and then~** _

"I've never thought about that, no." He finished, eyebrows still twisted in confusion, but he was nodding.

 

A particularly harsh wind blew, whipping your face, stinging your eyes. You laughed. Wonpil groaned.

"Aye! As if anyone spares a thought for cashiers." He cried out.

_He was shallow, yes, but you wouldn't really know now, would you?_

"They just sit there billing items. They're either too sappy or never happy. Most of them are just bored most of the time. Really though, cashiers _are_ boring", he argued. You dug your teeth into your lower lip, so the smile wouldn't show.

_After all, you were a friend. A friend, that's all. And friends didn't explore each other's depths._

 

"There was a cashier in our neighbourhood", you said, leaning back against the chair, "He was young when he began working in the shop. Just drifting, ordinary, plain, nothing special. Then one day, a rude customer said mean things to him, because he wasn't working fast enough."

You paused, taking a moment to relish in the way Wonpil's features were scrunched with curiosity.

"That day, the cashier quit his job. After, of course, announcing to everyone that one day, he'd come back and buy the entire shop."

"Because", resting his chin on a palm, Wonpil guessed, "He wanted to take revenge? Come back rich and shame the customer?"

The lights inside the store made it glow a light blue. And under the night sky, sitting in front of it strangely satisfied your soul. It was a quiet place, except for the vehicles that passed by occasionally. A place where you felt like you belonged. A night life, nothing fancy, that you could live forever.

With a prideful nod, you confirmed Wonpil's doubt.

His eyes disappeared, giggles filled the air, and he said, "I won't ever underestimate cashiers again. Seems like they're real ambitious people."

The both of you said nothing for a while. Leaning forward and resting your elbows on the table, you turned towards the road. Watching, as someone passed by, riding a creaky old electric cycle.

 

Something filled up your empty hands. Freezing fingers slid across the webbing between your own.

Your spine straightened, you sat up, stealing a glance.

His hands held yours in place. Fingers hugging, palms kissing, safely locked. Your hands had become one.

You brought your gaze to his chest, and coughed out. "Won. Pil. What you doin'?"

"Tonight's too cold", he hissed, "Your hands are just what I need now."

Clearing your throat, trying not to pay attention to the ache in your chest, you barked at him. Tried to, actually, but it probably came out as a squeak. You couldn't hear yourself too well over the sound of your heart losing its shit.

"Oi! How will you keep yourself warm when I'm not around? You know you can't carry my hands around."

Pursing his lips, he descended into another bout of thinking. You didn't fail to feel the way his grip tightened. Despite it all, you were shivering. Because. _No matter what you felt for him, you were a friend. And when friends held hands, it meant nothing._

He started, hesitant, "I don't know-"

_To him, you were a coffee cup that was going to turn cold with time. Whereas, she, was a blanket that was going to keep him wrapped forever._

 

You pulled away your hands, and he let go. Pushing away the urge to cry, because you couldn't let go just yet, you stood up.

Gesturing him to follow, you began walking toward the store.

"Let's get you a sweater, Wonpil. How do you like pink?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad. 
> 
> Okay, that was random af and an awkward start.
> 
> This one shot was inspired by that scene in the Loved You MV where Dowoon and Brian sit outside the store after he gets a bloody lip. And he's rubbing that egg on his face and all? I just felt like that place would be the perfect place to hangout with a best friend. This is my first attempt at writing a one-shot. Should I make a second part for this? 
> 
> If you read the whole thing, thank you~ ^_^ It means a lot to me~


End file.
